<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I warned you." by Batvillionz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772044">"I warned you."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batvillionz/pseuds/Batvillionz'>Batvillionz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Heavy Angst, Just...........trust me on this boys it's a sad one, M/M, Murder, Regret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batvillionz/pseuds/Batvillionz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is blood on his hands, and Jonathan feels like crying for the first time in decades</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, scriddler - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I warned you."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I warned you.” </p><p>That’s all he can say, after the deed has been done. ‘I love you’ or even ‘I’m sorry’ eluding him, as they always had. He hates the way it sounds, harsh and cruel. Edward is not to blame for his death, he cannot be blamed for loving something born and raised on hate. </p><p>“I warned you Nygma, <b>god</b> did I warn you…” He sits, gently taking the lifeless hand in his own, his fingers ghosting over pale flesh. Corpses had long ceased to revolt him, perhaps they never did. But, in death as he was in life, Edward is unique. So he lets go, slowly. “I warned you…” It sounds like a prayer. It sounds like a curse. But it’s neither. He's begging, although he tries to hide it, even now, with no one to hear but the dead. </p><p>Is it pride or is it fear that keeps you from grieving, Jonathan?</p><p>He repeats himself, again and again, pleading for forgiveness, imploring him to wake up, all in a cold, repetitive monotone of “I warned you, I warned you, I warned you.”</p><p>He cannot stop, and he doesn’t want to. Sirens howl in the distance but he will not run. He will sit by him until he is dragged away, quiet and numb. </p><p>And the only thing he will tell the officers is that he had warned him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>